La Quinta Esfera
by La sonrisa de Cheshire
Summary: Esta historia la adapte a los personajes de HA. Y... pues, a leer se ha dicho!


**La Quinta Esfera.**

(Adaptación)

Hacedor de universos

* * *

Notas:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de C.B. No hago esto con el fin de cobrar, sino para compartir esta historia.

Acerca de la historia sólo dire que es una historia corta, no pienso hacer continuación (por ahora), y que es más como una viñeta, por eso no tiene continuación.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Gracias querido lector, o lectora, por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para leer, y si comenta que mejor.

* * *

**Sector Norte: Hillwood City.**

...es... rta

e... spi... a

....er... ta

Helga despertó al llamado. Se miraba así misma durmiendo sumergida en las profundidades de aguas mansas. Estaba obscuro mas los rayos de luna atravesaban las inmensidades de obscuridad para iluminarla.

Despierta...

Y en aquel fulgor ondulaba la mansa silueta de una hermosísima mujer. Aquella familiarmente extraña criatura extendió una vez más sus níveos brazos para sostenerla en su abrazo. Helga quiso imitarla mas el contacto la hizo desvanecerse con toda la claridad del sueño.

O tan sólo fue que la conciencia la invadió. El nuevo día comenzaba allá afuera. Y todo aquello que ocurría cuando el sol estaba oculto era relegado a lo más profundo de su memoria. Hoy tampoco recordaría el sueño.

* * *

_- ¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy Dr. Phoebe?... "Dr. Phoebe H., realizó estudios en antropología cuando ya contaba con títulos en biotecnología y genética, además de especialización en ambos campos..."- leyó - ¿Por qué no pueden poner este tipo de información en los extra...?, dijo su guardaespaldas._

_Phoebe miro al androide de reojo y siguió con lo suyo. No se molesto en contestar, no ahora. Y él androide no tuvo inconveniente por el silencio de su dueña, siguió hojeando el extra y sus notas amarillistas._

_- Coge eso quieres, partimos en 10 minutos- le informo. El androide la miro de mala forma y a regañadientes tomo unas cajas apiladas en la esquina de la habitación._

_- No me extraña que quieran darle "El Último Grado", cuídese de andar por ahí hablando de esa forma- advirtió._

_- Descuida. Haré como mi maestro Galileo._

_- ¿Otra vez con eso? Temo que la entregare yo misma a la justicia._

_Como digas, ahora vamonos._

_**- "Perro sin dueño."**_

_Los allí presente voltearon bruscamente por el comentario. Algunos, al instante, fingieron un ataque de tos, los más fruncieron el ceño y con gestos desdeñante se giraron para continuar escuchando._

_Por tanto...- prosiguió Big Bob Pataki, Primero al mando de la Tercer Esfera, la Dr. H. Phoebe y algunos otros Doctores realizaran un viaje exploratorio al cuerpo errante... ¿Alguna duda?_

_Más tarde, cuando en la sala ya sólo quedaba Bob Pataki y la Doctora, llegó Olga. _

_- Bien ahora podemos decidir que hacer con eso- señaló al androide._

_- Por mi parte, no deseo llevarle conmigo a la expedición. Además que he pagado por un periodo de servicio. Es ahora cuando vuelve a ustedes, después de todo es..._

_- Doctora- advirtió el androide._

_Entonces vendrá conmigo, dijo Bob_

_- ¡Ni soñarlo!- rebatió Olga. Sé cuales son tus pretensiones, después de todo consideras que es un modelo descontinuado._

_- Claro que lo es- objeto él_

_- Señores- intervino Phoebe_

_- Así que...- habló el androide- Soy chatarra y mi destino en manos de los Pataki es o la composta o paje..._

_- ¡Oh, claro que no señorita Helga!, usted es la reliquia de la familia Pataki, de ningún modo puedo permitir algo semejante..._

_- Ja...- bufo la aludida - Miriam Pataki no pensaba lo mismo, ¿cierto?_

_- La abuela Miriam -¡vieja arpía!, añadió Bob- estaba tan equivocada y yo sé que no fue su intención. Seguro que ella no..._

_- Sí, sí... Sólo quería que yo no me estropeara en la bodega. _

_- La chatarra vendrá conmigo Olga- anticipo Bob - Puedo conseguir una orden de las elites._

_- Ya lo veremos- le discutió ésta._

_- Basta- ordenó Helga - Quien decide aquí soy yo. Después de todo soy la matriarca de los Pataki ¿no?- habló con retintín y sorna en la voz._

_- No puede ser peor, lo que me espera con Bob, de lo que puede ser ir con Olga. Así que iré con él, he dicho._

* * *

Espere por favor… _¡Olga, quédate dentro!_

Recuperando programa… _No soy Olga, papá..._

_¡Atacan las colonias! ¡Atacan las colonias!..._ Cargando programa.

Bienvenido_. **¿Cuantos años han pasado?**_

… _Bitácora, día..... _

Programa en ejecución…

_Sueños, nunca tengo sueños. Aunque sería un verdadero privilegio para mí conservar algo más de humano que…_

_Y a pesar de ello, de no tener sueños, las memorias vienen como una punzada de inquietud. Cosa que me parece de lo más surrealista: Mis membranas cerebrales están dañadas al punto de no ser capaces de almacenar más que los recuerdos de un tiempo limitado. Y el cerebro no es lo único que tengo dañado…_

_Cada que comienza una misión. La guardia, por ejemplo. He de recapitular algunos de los eventos más importantes de mi vida._

_Aun así ¿Tengo lo suficiente de humano para tener… inquietudes? Mientras buscaba en mis archivos localice los "recuerdos" que tengo de H. Phoebe… ¿Porqué la estaba buscando?_

_¡Ah,… sí!_

_La vida en la quinta esfera..._

_Aquí conocí a la Dr. Phoebe H. una eminencia en las ciencias, quien ahora se encuentra en una expedición a un planeta desconocido. Las últimas noticias que tengo de ella son de hace algunos años. Se perdió contacto con la tripulación PS 118_

_En la mitad de ese tiempo las invasiones de los denominados "diferentes" se han hecho más frecuentes. _

_Y como se esperaba, la Dr. Phoebe H. es considerada "La Traidora" por antonomasia... En los cinco orbes que componen nuestro sistema se ha dictado sentencia de "Último Grado" contra ella, si es que vuelve… logra volver a las esferas. _

_No me extraña. Después de todo, el ser una híbrida no le favorecía. Incluso yo, con mi actual condición, tengo más rango que ella._

_Soy considerada una heroína por el hecho de sobrevivir al primer ataque de los diferente, en aquel entonces extraterrestres -quien hoy les nombre así recibe en pena el último grado, pero ya nadie se acuerda que así solía llamárseles, excepto la Dr. y yo-, al menos en la quinta esfera. Esta es mi patria. Mi orbe de procedencia. _

_Mi madre fue la mujer del cónsul, Bob Pataki, quien se encargaba de la continua comunicación entre las esferas. Por ello, su puesto era de los de más alto rango. Miriam viajó a la quinta esfera por causa de negociaciones de exportación cuando ya me esperaba... Eso le hizo imposible regresar al menos hasta que yo tuviera los diez años. _

_Pero fuimos atacados el día que abordábamos el Sunsent Arms. Miriam murió abducida por aquellos seres. _

_Y yo fui reducida a lo que soy ahora... un androide._

_EL siguiente recuerdo que tengo es mi despertar, lo hice bajo el cuidado de mi media hermana Olga de unos noventa años ya._

- Oye... ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Um... (... _Fin de la bitácora, día…)_

- Vamos Helga, levántate. ¿Sabes que no debes dormir mientras se esta de guardia?

- Lo sé cabeza de balón, y no estaba durmiendo...

- ¿Ah, no? entonces qué hacías...

- Recargando mis celdas...

Fin.

* * *

Sí, ya se terminó.

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
